Storm hawks stories
by Tigerlily 765
Summary: a nice little collection of storm hawks storys ive made up.
1. the binder

Usually I do not like writing,instead there are ton's of ideas in my head screaming to be written down.So,im going to write them down."No matter how stupid I, myself think they are".

Because they are driving me to the point of insanity "because i,ve had them in there for weeks" so this is just a series of nice little stories. Disclaimer:I don,t own storm hawks

----------------------------------------------------

THE BINDER.

The condor, a confusing chaotic scene on spring cleaning day "What is this" Piper asked as she picked up a black binder.The other members of the team were not very well known

for their cleanliness.So wondering what ancient half eaten sandwich was inside she began to open it.AAAAAHHHGGGHHHhhh!!!!! Don't OPEN IT!!!!!!!!!!!! It was Stork putting the ship on auto-pilot

and darting over to get the binder from her in one swift motion.AND WHY NOT!!!! She yelled back at him.B-b-because it's haunted.HaHAhaHAha yeah right."no im serious" said Stork."The souls of

1,000 teachers haunt it"he said in his usually creepy voice."You know for once I actually want to hear the story about how you believe it's haunted".

Okay then, Stork said switching off the condors lights and grabbing a flashlight."It all began when I was in 4th grade"

-------------------------------------

4th grade

It began on saturday the 7th of March "and remember my universe works backwards any day with a 7 in it is doomsday to me"

I noticed first thing in the morning that my binder was glowing.I scanned it for radiation. And guess what no radiation.Then I started thinking it was bacteria it was'nt bacteria. So I just left it there then

I just started getting a Lot of bad luck.So I think to this day that "that binder is bad news".He turned the lights back on Stork why are you so paranoid?asked Finn he switched the lights back off and

began, his eye twitching"It all began when I was born"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seriously though guys I do think my binders haunted

AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!


	2. ROACHES!

Okay so running out of inspiration I decide to borrow some inspiration from some house hold pests.

------------------------------------

ROACHES!!!!

----------------------

Finn: Can anybody say...Bug spray and flyswatters?

Piper:somebody make finn shut up about this.This is not funny!!!

Stork:AAAAHHHH get back you _vile filthy disease carrying insects._

Roach:_make us_

Stork:Okay i'll make you ( reaches for nearby can of bugspray)

Roach:you cannot stop us

Stork:I bet I can.

Finn:I bet my hair gel he can't.

Piper:are you sure you want to put your "_precious hair gel"_ on the line.( holds bottle of hair gel in hand)

FINN:AAAAHHHH give me back MR.gelly

Piper:you are such a baby

Roach:tie em up.

All of a sudden roaches came out from every where and tied up the storm hawks. they tied piper and Stork together. Unfortunately since roaches have very bad eyesight they tied Stork and Piper facing each other.their faces just a millimeter away from each other.

stork:this is so awkward.

Finn: HAHA you guys kinda look like your kissing!!!

Stork:I do not want to be tied up to piper like this!

Unfortunately there was a lie detector stork had built. that fell off a nearby table and was beeping.

stork: Um its Defective!!!

Piper:yeah,right

Stork:no really it is!

Finn:hee he hee.

Stork:shut up.

Piper:Piper and Stork tied up together k-i-s-s-i-n-g.oh wait that would be us.

stork:no duh

junko and aerrow were tied up together while finn was glaring at Aerrow.

while Radarr was tied to finn and Aerrow was glaring at finn

roach:here are are demands 1.the leftover pizza in the fridge 2. we have been wondering forever if the green dude over there is amphibious reptilian or a mammal

Stork:actually i dont know what i am.

roach: Okay moving on

RRRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!! what a horrible dream.Stork said as he climbed out of bed.here are are demands huh who was that?he looked down it was a roach.

AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

----------------------------------

by the way guys im saving the most insane story for last its going to be insane okay. _Very insane._


	3. the binder sequel

This is the sequel to THE BINDER oh and this isnt the last story there is going to be at least 1 more story after this.

----------------

piper:so why is it haunted?

Stork:Because its from hell thats why

Finn:If its from hell then why doesnt it have horns?

stork:beats me.

Piper:from now on im listening to Stork

Aerrow:and why?

Piper:because the binders GLOWING!!!!!

all of a sudden the binder sprouted wings and a tail and started chasing everyone around the room.

Finn:tell me again why you keep this thing?

Stork:so you will believe me when I say we are doomed!

Junko:AAAHHH SCARY POSSESED BINDER!!!!!

suddenly the binder stopped chasing everyone and said im not possesed im just here to tell you all that you have yourbutt where your head should be and that your all gay.

and it vanished in a puff of smoke

All of SH at same time:What just happened?

then the binder reappered again and said by the way the Dark Ace is coming and hes going to whup you so enjoy.and it vanished again


	4. FANGIRLS!

I just decided im going to this series of stories going for as long as possible and not just end at #5 my goal is at least 9 stories

this one is going to be between my favorite characters Stork,Junko,Finn,and repton

----------------------

FANGIRLS!!!!

thanks to a interdimensional rift are favorite characters or at least mine are in the dangerous real world,where they will be mobbed by a bunch of fangirls including me.

--------------------

Finn:what just happened?

Junko:Everythings 3D...AWESOME!!!

Stork:I dont like this,Think of all the germs,diseases,not to mention parasites.

Finn:wheres are skimmers:

stork:I think to get around we need one of those(points to nearby car)

Finn:That looks pretty hard to drive.

Junko:cant be any harder to drive than a skimmer.

Stork:want a bet?we dont even know what they use for fuel.

then all of a sudden there was an extremely loud scream.THEY ARE SOO CUUTE!!!!

Stork:EVERYBODY RUN!!!!!

me:GET EM,!!!!

so we all caught up with stork and were strangling him with hugs

Stork:HEAVEN HELP ME!!!!!

Finn,Junko and Repton were all hiding in a dumpster watching Stork being mobbed.

Finn:I just hope we can afford him a proper burial

Junko:eep.

Repton:I dont have any fangirls so im safe

so he hopped out of the dumpster and walked towards the fangirls

Finn:even though he's are enemy he still deserves a nice funeral after this.

me:lets get him too!!!

Stork:yeah thats an excellent idea get him instead of me!

Me:how about we get you both!

repton:AAAHHHHHHGGHHH!!!

me:if you thought you didnt have any fangirls you were so wrong.

repton:AAAAHHHH GET HER OFF!!! GET HER OFF!! GET HER OFF!!!!(runs around in circles screaming like a girl)

Junko:That is scary.

Finn:who knew reptons greatest fear was a fangirl.

suddenly stork breaks free along with repton they run turn a corner and jump into the same dumpster Finn,and Junko were hiding in.

Stork:anybody know how to get lipstick off your face.

Repton:(shudders)same here.

huh what do you mean?Finn turns around and sees that their faces are covered in lipstick where the fangirls had been kissing them.

Finn:HOLY CRAP!!!!

Finns scream alerted the fangirls and in just a matter of seconds they were outside the dumpster.

Finn:were doomed.

Stork:finally someone who believes me.

Junko:uh maybe if we act stupid they wont like us

Finn:(grabs Junko) that is the reason they like us its because we are stupid and dumb!! not to mention hot.

Stork:(rolls eyes)

Me:all we have to do is wait till they come out.MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

repton(eyes go wide and left eye starts twitching)we are all doomed(starts shuddering)

Stork:Shut upor your going to besleeping with the fangirls.

Finn:is it just me or have they switched bodies or something?

Junko:definately switched bodies.

-------------------------

Back at the condor

-----

Piper:ok Finn,Junko,Stork,and Repton have all been sucked up in that rift.

Aerrow:wherever they are they are probably being terrorized by repton.

Piper:or maybe its a backwards universe and their terrorizing repton.

Aerrow:I sure hope they are happy wherever their at.

--------------

back to the fangirl mob

----

me: ok who wants who?

Haley:Stork

Ashley:Finn

zoe:Junko

Tamara:I get the scaly guy!

Me:I get the scaly guy!

finn:maybe we should use this oppurtunity to run?

Stork:agreed

so they all run from the fangirls.into the sunset and they never were seen again.although repton still has nightmares about the fangirls.

repton:because they are so scary...there watching me now arn't they?

Me:yep.

Repton:AAAAHHHH!!!!


	5. FANGIRLS SEQUEL

this chapter woud have been up a couple hours earlier if it wasnt for my computer this also the sequel to fangirls.

---------------

Finn:Think you can hurry up with the interdimensional doo-hickey?

Stork:Just a minute Finn.

Repton:Please hurry up!they are piling up outside and if they catch us they will make us play truth or dare or some other

dreaded game

Finn:I still think that they have switched bodies.

Stork:no we arnt body switching

Finn:then how come your not as afraid of fangirls as he is?

Stork:because im used to it.

Junko: is it done yet?

Stork:its done

so they all got near the machine and stork pressed a button and they all went hurtling into the rift.

and landed in the condor.

Aerrow:Finn,Junko,stork,repton! wait what is he doing here?!

Piper:WHAT DO YOU WANT REPTON!!?

repton:(darts behind a skimmer) AAAHH A GIRL!!

Stork:we got mobbed by a bunch of girls and repton is scared to death of fangirls especially ones that start hugging him and won't let go

repton:FANGIRLS ,WHERE??!!!

aerrow:this is not right.

Repton:I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!

Aerrow:Fine just dont try anything or we will lock you in a room full of fangirls for a month.

repton:actually if hell is what one really hates in life then when i die(shudders)Fangirls...eep.

Stork:(whispers to aerrow)dont worry I have him under control if he's about to do something bad i'll sense it.

suddenly Storks machine malfunctions and every body gets sucked up and lands on a beach.

Finn:uh oh this was the same place we were at..WITH THE SAME FANGIRLS!!!

Stork:come on work WORK!!!

Me:LETS GET EM!!!!

Repton:(faints)

Stork:um i'll sacrifice myself since im used to them!!

Me:eh,lets get em all im starting to really like aerrow.

Aerrow:EEP!

Stork:someone help me.

Piper:oh crap fanboys.

Fanboys:WE LOVE YOU PIPER!!!

Piper:it,s Stork I LIKE YEAH STORK ISN"T THAT RIGHT STORK??!!

Stork:WHAT WHAT WHATTY WHAT WHAT???!!!

then repton woke up only to find a bunch of fangirls staring at him

repton:HELP!

---------------------

later when the fangirl mob has captured them

--------

Me:first order of business.truth or dare.I dare Stork to tell Piper he likes her because we all know he does.

Stork:um,ok Piper I like you

Piper:ok

Ashley:Ooh I dare Finn to act even more stupid and to dowithout his hairgel.

Finn:eep

Zoe:I dare Stork to eat a dozen chocalate bars.

Stork:Ick chocalate.

Me:and the worst dare for last.

-----------------

Repton:worst dream I ever had

then he noticed he was on a beach and fangirls were staring at him.


	6. THE PRODUCER

Beware the producer for they will own your soul.-Rockingangel098

------------

THE PRODUCER.

-------

Producer:how about I offer you a good deal?

Aerrow:what's the catch?

Producer:you have to sign this.(hands Aerrow a contract)

Stork:Don't sign it!

Aerrow:Stork your insane and your making me insane.

Producer:(hands Aerrow a pen)

Stork:(sees souls floating in pen and producer growing horns)

producer:uh football injury.

Stork:I will give you a reason why you shoud'nt sign it.see it says once you sign it he owns your soul.

Aerrow:no it does'nt.

Stork:it also says you have to sign in blood.

Aerrow:no,it says you have to sign in ink.(signs contract)

Stork(sees blood coming out of pen onto paper)

Aerrow:(sees just plain ink)

Stork:you've doomed us ALL!

Piper:shut up.

Producer:NOW I OWN EVERYBODYS SOUL!

Stork:Nice GOING...

------------

im still trying to get my soul back from a sleazy business man.


	7. Itching for a fight

This is a nice little parody featuring storm hawks  
Disclaimer:dont own storm hawks readers digest or my planet  
XXXXXXXXXX  
Itching for a fight.Stork decided to plant a garden in a greenhouse on the condor but its overrun by poison Ivy so what does he do? he takes care of the problem!  
XXXXXXXXXX  
"wow Stork thats some fat sassy grass you have in your greenhouse I bet we have the fattest sassiest grass in all of atmos"said Finn.Thats when Piper let Stork in on a little secret.There was no grass in the greenhouse only fat,sassy poison Ivy.Stork pointed out that unlike everything else in the yard,the ivy was thriving and maybe  
we should go after something else,like that malingering rosebush.

"Why evict the one thing that actually wants to be here"  
Stork reasoned.

Here's why:Piper doesn't like poison ivy.Something about the word _poison _makes her think  
it can't be good for you.

So the Stork Hawks called in landscapers to get estimates.The first took one look at the giant greenhouse,then called his skimmer dealer and ordered a BMW,  
the one that comes with a chauffeur.The second charged by the blade of grass.That's when Stork drove into town looking for one of those cheap illegal aliens  
the media insists in on every street corner in Atmos.

"Are you an illegal alien?" Stork asked the first guy he saw.  
"No,im the mayor" he said  
"Are you an illegal alien?" he asked another.  
"no,I'm your neighbor."  
"Are you an illegal alien?"  
"No,I,m your girlfriend you idiot," said Piper shoving a rake in Stork's hand and telling him to take care of it himself.

One of the problems with poison ivy is you can't simply grab it by the collar and toss it out like a drunk from some bar.You have to suit up for battle--rubber gloves  
duct-taped to a long sleeve shirt buttoned to your neck.Long pants with cuffs duct-taped over his socks and work boots.A scarf wrapped tightly around  
neck and face,duct taped to goggles and hat,completes what Stork calls the jackass look.Armed with pruner and weed killer,he was no longer  
a greenhouse owner unable to find an illegal alien to do the work he didn't want to do.He was,in fact a knight of the backyard realm.

Since he had no idea what poison ivy looked like,he kept his plan of attack simple:Anything remotely planty goes.Ferns?Gone!  
Hosta?Gone! Rosebush?Gone! Trees?Gone! Mailbox?Gone! He was Sherman marching on Atlanta,laying waste to anything in his path.What the weedkiller  
didn't get,he ripped out with his hands.What he coudn't rip out, he ran over with his Storkmobile.

"That's the Bogtonian maple!" screamed Piper.

"Now it's mulch,"he said grinning devilishly over the whirring sound of his own invention,the mulchinator.

By the end of the day,he had rid the greenhouse of all the poison ivy save for one sorry little clump.Like the heads of the vanquished  
left on spikes outside medieval castle walls,it served as a warning to any of it's kin that might dare show their shiny three leaves around there again.

After that Piper figured out that all Stork's tireless work had reduced the condor's value to a third.So she hired one of the landscapers to return the greenhouse  
to its previous state of disrepair.They went with the guy who charged by the blade,with no grass left they figued,how expensive can it be?


End file.
